


Eurydice, walking blind

by black_sun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Dominant Masochism, Emotional Sex, Knifeplay, Leather Kink, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Submissive Sadism, complex dom/sub, lgbt history
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sun/pseuds/black_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки чувствует, как что-то сжимается в животе, будто жажда прикосновений, копившаяся все эти месяцы, прорывается наружу.<br/>- Черт побери, - тихо говорит он. - Ладно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurydice, walking blind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eurydice, walking blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039777) by [wobblyheadeddollcaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyheadeddollcaper/pseuds/wobblyheadeddollcaper). 



Баки замечает Стива на другом конце бара и чувствует болезненный укол привязанности и отчаяния, так сильно смешанных, что он уже не может их различить. Они играют в салки не первый месяц, Баки держит дистанцию, пока двигается через обе Америки, Северную и Южную — не рискует передвижением по воздуху, раз не может снять левую руку, - а Стив, похоже, так и не собирается сдаваться.  
  
 _Ты же пытаешься сделать ему одолжение_ , печально думает он.  
  
Борода, которую отращивает Баки, чешется, и он проскальзывает в ближайший туалет, избегая зрительного контакта по пути. Какая-то женщина задумчиво наблюдает за ним, хотя на нем рваная армейская куртка, на лице щетина и грязь от нескольких недель. Он мог бы уйти с ней. Вышло бы неплохое прикрытие. Но Стив уже идет по пятам, пробираясь через толпу, выделяясь из нее в своей чистой футболке и выглаженных штанах цвета хаки. В этом баре больше бейсбольных кепок.  
  
Стив заходит, когда Баки притворяется, что моет руки в перчатках. Он быстро вытирает их, выискивая проход мимо Стива, стоящего в единственном дверном проеме.   
\- Хватит за мной следить! - рычит Баки, сжимая руки в кулаки. Единственный парень, стоящий помимо них в туалете, кидает взгляд между ними, заканчивает справлять нужду и быстро выбегает. Баки расправляет плечи, встав в угрожающую позу, вызывающе шагает в сторону Стива, молясь, чтобы ему не пришлось подтверждать намерения. Стив перекрывает выход, упершись рукой в стену.  
\- Тогда хватит сбегать, - легко отвечает Стив.  
\- Черт тебя побери, Роджерс, пропусти меня, - Баки раскрывает куртку, показывая спрятанный там нож. Стив даже не смотрит на него.  
\- Если хочешь, давай, нападай. Я больше никогда не причиню тебе боль, - говорит Стив, готовясь принять удар. Он не пытается защититься. Иногда Баки кажется, что Стиву нравится, когда его бьют.   
Баки бросает на него взгляд, потом опускает глаза на грязную плитку между ними.  
\- Я не хочу драться, - тихо признается он. Из его горла стремятся вырваться сотни причин, но самого факта достаточно.  
\- Тебе и не нужно, - честно уверяет Стив. - Если хочешь уйти отсюда, я не остановлю тебя, но, пожалуйста, - приходи ко мне в номер? Утром сможешь уйти, я никому не скажу.  
\- Я не из таких девушек, - говорит Баки первую пришедшую на ум вещь. Стив краснеет.  
\- Я не... В смысле, я хочу, но... Я имел в виду поспать. И достать еду и лекарства, если тебе что-то нужно.   
Баки отчаянно цепляется за остатки своего достоинства.  
\- Я в порядке. Я как-то выживал без тебя все это время. Тебе не нужно изображать... - он взмахивает рукой, - ...этого доброго Самаритянина.   
\- Я не в порядке, - говорит Стив. Он удерживает взгляд Баки своим, позволяет своему желанию проявиться на лице, в его изголодавшихся глазах и приоткрытых губах. Он делает шаг к Баки, и его омывает воспоминание ощущений 1939 года о том, какой Стив на вкус, когда его губы такого розово-жаркого цвета.  
  
Баки чувствует, как что-то сжимается в животе, будто жажда прикосновений, копившаяся все эти месяцы, прорывается наружу.  
\- Черт побери, - тихо говорит он, смиряясь. Он может отказать Стиву или самому себе, но не им обоим сразу. - Ладно.   
Стив кивает и поворачивается, чтобы показать дорогу.  
*  
Стив остановился в тихом неприметном мотеле немного севернее границы, от единственной древней камеры легко скрыться. Баки останавливается в проходе, сбитый с толку отсутствием желания сбежать.  
\- Пойдешь в душ? Я пока схожу за едой, что хочешь? - Стив показывает на изношенное полотенце на одинокой кровати на двоих. Баки кажется, что он похож на собаку, наконец поймавшую бродячего кота и не знающую, что теперь с ним делать. Нервный, немного потерянный.  
\- Что-нибудь с сыром, - просит Баки, снимая куртку. Он запирается в ванной, прежде чем снять футболку с длинным рукавом и перчатки. Вода блаженно-горячая, и он наблюдает, как она стекает в слив, окрашенная в серый, постепенно светлея, пока он методично отмывает каждую часть своего тела, намыливая стыки на левой руке и влажным полотенцем вычищая въевшуюся грязь. Стив специально громко шумит, когда возвращается с едой. Баки думает о том, чтобы остаться на месте, дождаться, пока вода не станет холодной, заставить Стива подождать еще дольше — но он чувствует себя и так достаточно виноватым.  
\- Чего ты боишься? - бормочет он своему отражению в запотевшем зеркале, смотрит на покрытый щетиной подбородок, на горький изгиб губ. Надевает обратно грязную одежду, прежде чем выйти из ванной, и натягивает перчатки так резко, что швы на кончиках пальцев впиваются в кожу.  
  
Стив купил шесть буррито, завернутых в фольгу, они еще горячие. Баки берет один с прикроватного столика и садится на единственный в комнате стул. Стив со своим садится на кровать, лицом к нему.  
\- Хорошо выглядишь, - начинает Стив.  
Баки кивает, не отрывая глаза от фольги, которую он снимает с буррито. Он думает о том, что это грустная правда, учитывая, что сейчас он мог бы выглядеть куда хуже. Наверное, Стив предполагал, что после всех поисков лишь найдет тело Баки в канаве, вот бедняга.  
Спустя минуту он спрашивает:  
\- Как ты нашел меня в этот раз?  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
\- Заметили тебя в Тусоне. Так что ты был бы либо здесь, либо в Сьерра-Висте — Сэм поехал туда, а я сюда. И ты можешь снять перчатки, - неловко вставляет он. - Я уже видел твою руку.  
  
В комнате и правда тепло. Баки медленно снимает перчатки, потом доедает буррито. Его руки испачканы сальсой и сметаной. Если Стив дотронется до него, он думает, что мог бы... — он не знает, только чувствует что-то сдавленное и безмерное внутри себя.  
\- Это было правдой? - спрашивает он, прежде чем может остановиться. - Ты хочешь...  
\- Да, - говорит Стив с той же уверенностью, с какой говорил весь вечер. - Да, я хочу... поцеловать тебя. Взять тебя. Не так много того, что я не хочу от тебя.   
Стив отворачивается, потом вновь возвращает взгляд на него, сжимает руки вместе, будто не давая себе потянуться к нему. Баки коротко кивает.  
\- Тебе не нужно совершенно ничего делать из-за этого, - настойчиво говорит Стив. - Это просто... факт, как есть.  
\- Я знаю это, - отвечает Баки и понимает, когда говорит это, что это правда, он помнит чувство того, как его любил Стив. Это было так несложно, что сейчас он не может точно понять. Он любил Стива, он уверен, но теперь эта любовь похоронена в куче острых и кислотных воспоминаний, от которых он шарахается.  
\- Поэтому ты бежишь?  
\- Отчасти.  
Стив ждет, не спуская глаз, и Баки неожиданно вспоминает и это, вспоминает долгие паузы в воздухе, когда Стив словно мог ждать его целый год, если это дало бы ему точный ответ.  
  
Баки встает за еще одним буррито, но ноги сами подводят его к Стиву, пока он не стоит прямо перед ним. Стив поднимает глаза, чтобы найти в лице какие-то эмоции, в его голубых глазах сражаются надежда и беспокойство, и Баки не в силах сделать что-то еще, кроме как слепо потянуться за ним. Он стоит совсем близко, наклоняется и прижимает свои губы к губам Стива, неуклюже из-за спешки и страха. Стив целует его с переполняющей концентрацией, подводит его так, чтобы он стоял между его ног, прижимается к его телу. Все хорошо, а потом — нет, едва заметное дыхание Стива по коже переходит черту от возбуждающего до чрезмерного. Он отрывается.  
\- Я не могу, мне нужно... - остановиться, уйти, что-нибудь, он не может сказать. Он задыхается. Стив отпускает его и отодвигается на кровати подальше.  
\- Хотя бы переночуй здесь. Я могу уйти, снять другой номер.  
Баки быстро дышит, голова кружится, и у него уходит минута на принятие решения.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо, я останусь. Ты. В другой номер.  
Стив встает и убирает вещи в сумку, кладет ключ на стол.   
\- Можно я буду в соседнем? Просто на случай... - на случай, если заявится Гидра, не договаривает он.  
\- Да.  
\- Спасибо. Прости.  
  
Стив уходит, дверь автоматически запирается за ним. Баки обнимает себя и пытается собраться, успокоиться. В конце концов он спит в одежде, с одним ножом под подушкой и еще одним в ботинке. Пытается побриться утром, но нет, все еще дергается, если рядом лезвие. Он оставляет ключ в комнате, выходит оттуда и уходит совсем, разочарованный в себе, но вынужденный двигаться дальше.  
  
Следующим утром он идет на северо-восток. Стив за ним, но держит бОльшую дистанцию, дает Баки свободное пространство.  
*  
Он танцуют по южным штатам, два шага вперед — один назад. В мотеле в Сокорро Баки наконец остается в одном номере со Стивом, дремлет урывками на одиночной кровати в трех футах от него и впервые за десятилетия у него встает. Это висцерально и странно, еще страннее из-за того, что он помнит, что раньше ему это нравилось. Он поворачивается и встает, немного морщась, но к тому моменту, как он доходит до ванной, все проходит. Он лишь немного разочарован, в большей же степени — так лучше.  
  
Стив поворачивается к нему лицом. Он вопрошающе хмыкает с еще полузакрытыми глазами. Его волосы растрепаны. Они совсем не изменились, понимает Баки, все тот же блонд, та же линия волосков на загривке. Он помнит, какими мягкими они были под его пальцами.  
\- Спи дальше, - тихо говорит Баки, сползая по стене и усаживаясь на пол. - Просто думаю.  
\- Все бывает в п'рвый раз, - сонно бормочет Стив, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
\- Я хотя бы могу написать это, - это рефлекторный ответ, был рефлекторным еще с семи лет.  
\- Ммм.  
Баки прижимается головой к стене. Он проводит пальцами теплой правой руки по мягкому члену, пробуждая слабое эхо предыдущего ощущения. Давно его тело не доставляло никакого удовольствия.  
\- Эй, Бак?  
Баки отдергивает руку от паха.  
\- Да?  
\- Помнишь первый раз, когда ты пригласил меня на танцы?  
\- Конкретизируй.  
  
Из обрывочных воспоминаний кажется, что Баки ходил танцевать почти каждую субботу, утаскивая за собой и Стива, если у партнерши Баки была подруга, желающая познакомиться.  
  
\- Первый раз, когда это были лишь мы. Приватный мужской клуб в Харлеме.  
\- Я... возможно. Опиши его.  
\- Бар назывался Дроп Инн, на полу плитка, в стене что-то вроде дыры. Лола играла на пианино, мужчины танцевали с друг другом. Ты пытался тоже, но у тебя получалось не так хорошо.  
Он вспоминает взрыв раздражения на самого себя из-за того, что он наступил Стиву на ногу, когда он пытался устроить приятный вечер. Какой-то парень пялился на Стива, и это его довело, хоть и не настолько, чтобы высказать что-то.  
\- Я наступил тебе на ногу, - медленно говорит Баки.  
\- Да, а потом отсосал мне в туалете в качестве извинения.  
Этого он не помнит. Баки пытается ухватиться за воспоминание, но оно лопается, точно мыльный пузырь.  
\- Мы ходили туда редко, - продолжает Стив. - Ты говорил, что нужно быть осторожными. Но это были одни из лучших вечеров, потому что наши друзья оттуда знали, что мы были вместе. Любовь не вырастишь в кромешной тьме.  
\- Друзья?  
\- Джонни, Вито, Бенни. Если я ходил туда сам, они говорили «Эй, это парень Баки». Это было здорово. Люди знали, что ты мой.  
\- Остановись, - паникует Баки. - Я не помню этого. Я не...  
\- Ничего страшного, вспомнишь, - Стив садится на постели, уличные фонари странным образом освещают его через шторы, бросая на его тело дрожащий оранжевый треугольник света. Он кажется искаженным, незнакомым.  
\- А вдруг нет? - Блять, он даже не подозревал о существовании Бенни, или Вито, или Дроп Инн. В Смитсоновском музее не было ни одной фотографии — ну, само собой. Никаких фото, никаких записей, чтобы вспомнить их.  
\- Тогда мы что-нибудь придумаем, - Стив свешивает ноги с края кровати. - Или создадим новые. Если хочешь, я могу рассказать все, что помню, нарисовать их лица...  
Баки встает, опираясь на стену рукой, когда его немного шатает. Стив замирает, но не двигается с места.  
\- Нет, - огрызается Баки. - Мне ни к чему твои воспоминания, мне нужны мои. - Он сжимает кулаки, пытается не паниковать, но чувствует, как сознание уплывает. Страх его собственного страха почти такой же сильный, как ужас забытья.   
\- Ты вспоминаешь, - уверяет Стив. - Я сам забыл, что ты наступил мне на ногу, пока ты не сказал об этом. Давай, дыши со мной.  
  
Он подражает Стиву — медленный вдох, задержать дыхание, выдох. Это помогает достаточно, чтобы отвести его от прыжка из окна ради побега.  
\- Отдохни, Бак, пожалуйста. Может, это поможет с памятью.  
Он ложится на свою кровать. Не то чтобы ему было куда идти в три часа ночи. На границе сознания, пока он слушает дыхание Стива, он улавливает что-то новое.  
\- Бенни носил платье, - бормочет он.  
\- Да, по особым случаям.  
\- Белладонна.  
Теперь воспоминания накручивались, будто ленты на его руки. Он заходил, переодевался, а выходила она. Белла Белладонна. Баки танцевал с ней. Иногда Бенни, худощавый мужчина сорока с чем-то лет, забывал снять макияж, и им бы приходилось напоминать ему, прежде чем он уходил.  
\- С Бенни все в порядке? - Не то время. - В смысле, что с ним стало?  
Со стороны Стива доносится шорох, будто он крепче заворачивается в одеяло.  
\- Я ничего не смог найти, - болезненно говорит Стив. - Я не знал его фамилию.  
  
Баки уходит до того, как Стив проснется, и рассветные лучи режут глаза. Он направляется на восток, в сторону солнца.  
*  
Баки идет по улице Остина в сумерках, пытаясь оторваться от хвоста, как он предполагает по ее тактикам, из ЦРУ до того, как она идентифицирует его и доложит своим. Он видит неприметный вход в гей-бар, мужчины в коже проходят мимо вышибалы, похожего на быка. Бар называется «Цепная смазка», и он усмехается себе под нос, в голове всплывает воспоминание английского офицера в 1944, Фэлсворт починил украденный велосипед для женщины из движения Сопротивления, которая провела их в Эльзас. Он одет в черные камуфляжные штаны и почти чистую черную футболку с длинным рукавом, но ему требуется вспомнить заржавелые навыки флирта на пару с пятнадцатидолларовой стоимостью входа, чтобы пройти через вышибалу. Его хвост, видный краем глаза — кажущаяся профессиональной блондинка. У нее никак не выйдет попасть внутрь.  
  
\- Я в увольнении, с собой вещей нет, - говорит он парню. - В следующий раз я оденусь как надо, честно, мне просто нужно... Пожалуйста? - он облизывается. Раньше он проходил в бары такими разговорами, разве что тогда он носил дешевые костюмы и отданные кем-то ботинки.  
\- Уверен, кто-нибудь тебе поможет, - добро говорит вышибала, пропуская его.  
  
Здесь его тонкие кожаные перчатки не выделяются. Внутри достаточно темно, так как еще вполне рано, танцпол не переполнен людьми. Многие просто переговариваются сквозь пульсирующий гул музыки. Он ожидал что-то более тихое, большие парни в мотоциклетных костюмах, дым сигарет в воздухе. Без примеси дыма запах людей и пролитых напитков сильнее, но все еще знаком. Он приучился позволять воспоминаниям подплывать к поверхности, а не хватать их. Их может приманить запах или звук, напоминающий о чем-то старом, но сейчас — дело в ощущении в воздухе, какое-то не-совсем-сексуальное напряжение.  
  
Он проходит к бару, но не успевает ничего заказать, прежде чем широкоплечий мужчина в шортах опирается на стойку рядом, осматривает его сверху донизу и предлагает купить Баки выпить. Он смотрит на ошейник на мужчине и качает головой. На Баки никогда не надевали ошейник, но он знает, что он был из тех, кто их носит.  
\- Не та сторона, - перекрикивает он музыку. Получается громче, чем он рассчитывает. Ну очень незаметное поведение.  
  
\- Кажется, тебе бы не помешали кое-какие инструкции, - другой парень почти кричит ему в ухо. Он худой, на голову ниже Баки, светло-русые волосы и самоуверенное поведение. На нем ничего, кроме кожаных штанов, жилистые мышцы выступают на руках, а под светлыми волосами на груди видны ребра.  
\- Я новенький, - выкрикивает в ответ Баки, - без понятия, что хочу. Объяснишь, что и как?  
Теперь он помнит, что занимался этим перед войной, но времена изменились. Старая карта, новые территории, да и половины карты не хватает.  
Парень улыбается так, будто не верит своей удаче.  
\- Здесь есть комнаты — пойдем, - он протягивает руку, чтобы взять Баки за шею сзади, и он отдергивается, едва сдерживаясь от ответной реакции. Парень отступает, подняв руки.  
\- Я буду сзади, - Баки с сожалением пожимает плечами.  
  
Комнаты скорее похожи на альковы, но в них хотя бы тише. Парень заводит его в один проем и садится на скамью с кожаной обивкой по двум сторонам, жестом приглашает Баки сесть рядом.  
\- Установим несколько правил. Я Дом. Можешь называть меня господином или хозяином. Мне нравится бондаж, вербальное унижение и грубый орал. С резинкой. Что ты хочешь?  
\- Я... - он будто в тумане, нужно выбрать что-то легкое. - Я могу подчиняться приказам. Стоять так, как поставите, но без связывания. Не раздеваться.  
\- Минет?  
\- Да, я могу это сделать, - отсутствие ожиданий кажется на удивление освобождающим. - Называйте, как хотите.  
\- Шлюха?  
У Баки проявляется расплывчатое воспоминание привкуса дешевого виски, дощатого пола под его коленями и нервного возбуждения в крови.  
\- Я Ваша шлюха, господин.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Какое у тебя стоп-слово?  
Баки в непонимании смотрит на него. Парень вздыхает.  
\- Ты хотя бы почитал об этом, прежде чем приходить сюда?  
\- Я был в армии, - говорит Баки. Такая причина кажется уважительной для многих вещей.  
\- О. Извини, - парень выглядит обеспокоенным. - Красный для остановки, желтый — притормозить, зеленый — все в порядке. Понял?  
\- Цвета светофора, - подтверждает Баки. - Для остановки назову красный.  
\- Хорошая шлюха. - Парень опускает его на колени между своих худых ног. - Держи руки по бокам. Расстегни мои штаны зубами.  
Штаны — черная кожа, горячая и гладкая под щекой Баки, и его борода скребется о них. Он сжимает материал вокруг пуговиц зубами, освобождая их одну за другой.  
\- Ты думал об этом, шлюха? Хотел зарыться лицом мне между ног?  
\- Да, господин. - Баки расстегнул его штаны, видит черный хлопок белья, стояк под ним, тонкую кожу внутренней стороны бедер, покрытую редкими светлыми волосками. Он наклоняется, прижавшись щекой к коже, принимая знакомое ощущение.  
\- Ты изголодался по этому, правда? - говорит парень, и Баки не знает, с чего бы это, но его горло болезненно сжимается от подступивших слез.  
\- Невероятно, господин, - честно говорит он. Все произошло без какого-либо плана, но внезапно это кажется очень хорошей идеей. Он хочет, и это просто, временное наслаждение для него. Хотеть и быть желанным на эфемерный момент, без переизбытка эмоций, в который его бросает Стив.  
\- Ты отсосешь мне, шлюха. Будешь молить об этом, - и парень удивительно нежно в контраст со словами убирает волосы со лба Баки.  
\- Пожалуйста, господин. Позвольте мне. - Он прижимается губами к горячей коже бедра парня.  
\- Достань мой член. Можешь руками.  
Баки сжимает резинку белья пальцами и тянет, разрывая ткань вертикально, обнажая член парня. Тот издает оборванный звук, но когда Баки поднимает взгляд, он не выглядит огорченным. Баки поднимает руку, прижимает ладонь к груди парня, проверяя, все ли в порядке с дыханием Стива.  
\- Вау, тебе и правда это нужно, - тихо говорит парень, и его голос, слишком высокий, не тот акцент, вырывает Баки из прошлого.  
\- Извините, - говорит он, отдергивая руку. - Я буду хорошим. - Он проводит ладонями по бедру парня, из-за перчаток кожа скрипит по коже. - Для Вас, господин. Я буду хорошим для Вас.  
\- Надень на меня презерватив, - говорит парень. - И соси, шлюха.  
  
Из проема раздается вдох, быстрый и оборванный. Баки знал, что альков не изолирован от людей, что они могут смотреть, но этот звук он узнает. Стив снаружи, слушает. Ему стоит остановиться, но он хочет, хочет, и кто знает, подвернется ли еще такой шанс — вернется ли желание.  
  
Он молчит, натягивая презерватив, прижимаясь к головке губами, когда парень надавливает членом. Это тоже рефлекс, мышечная память, и он широко открывает рот, сглатывает, языком проходит по члену. Он берет глубоко, давится, на движении обратно продолжает ласкать языком ствол. Баки посасывает головку, пока парень не толкается вперед, глубже в рот и кончает, наполняя семенем презерватив. Баки не открывает глаза, наслаждаясь тяжестью во рту. Парень говорит что-то, что он не слышит, потом хватает за волосы и дергает назад.  
\- Я сказал, назови цвет, шлюха, - Баки смотрит на него. - Светофор?  
  
Баки не может говорить, не может. Стив слушает. Он не может подтвердить, что это он здесь. Он быстро кидает взгляд в сторону выхода из алькова.  
\- Эй, тяжело дышащий парень, - рычит Дом, не сводя глаз с лица Баки. - Заходи или проваливай.  
Стив заходит, и парень явно не этого ожидал. Он отпускает волосы Баки и складывает руки на груди.   
\- Окей, что за херня происходит? Это что, какая-то ваша сцена, потому что это не прилично...  
\- Прости, - извиняется Стив. - Все в порядке, правда, я просто думал, у него неприятности...  
\- Эта блондинка — одна из ваших? - прерывает его Баки, опускаясь на пятки и вытирая рукавом рот.  
\- Да. Шэрон позвала меня. Еле прошел, - говорит Стив. У него подведены глаза, он в серой майке на пару размеров меньше нужного и черных брюках, очевидно, самые подходящий наряд, который он смог так быстро достать. А еще у него виден стояк, член натягивает черную ткань.  
\- Тебе надо было форму надеть, - говорит Баки.  
\- Ну, я так понимаю, мы закончили, - говорит парень, застегивая ширинку. - Хоть расскажете, в чем дело?  
\- Мой капитан слишком за меня переживает, - ровно отвечает Баки.  
\- У моего сержанта были проблемы, и я не хочу, чтобы он перестарался, - поправляет Стив. - Ты кажешься, эм, очень хорошим.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - отзывается парень, осматривая Стива, - я влез в военную порнуху.  
Баки усмехается.  
\- Приятель, ты и половины истории не знаешь. Спасибо за, ну, ты понял. Мне пора.  
\- О, занимайте альков, - говорит парень, отмахиваясь, пока сам встает, чтобы уйти. - Поговорите там, не знаю.  
  
Баки садится на скамью, еще раз вытерев рот. Стив проходит вглубь и осторожно садится напротив.   
\- Тебе понравилось слушать, - говорит Баки, и его взгляд падает вниз, на подтверждение этой фразы.  
\- Ага, - говорит Стив, немного застенчиво улыбаясь. - Казалось, что тебе хорошо. Ты рассказывал о кожаном клубе в Нью-Йорке, куда вы с Вито однажды ходили, где-то в Ист-Виллидж, с байкерами. Меня так и не сводил туда.  
\- То есть, тебя не волнует, что я отсосал какому-то незнакомцу, но не могу даже поцеловать тебя без того, чтобы опять сломаться? - уточняет Баки.  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
\- Я тебе не хозяин, можешь делать, что хочешь. И если нужен кто-то другой, чтобы ты был счастлив... Как минимум, ты будешь счастлив.  
\- Я бы хотел быть счастливым с тобой, - тихо говорит Баки. - Но я причинил тебе боль, и я не доверяю себе, когда нахожусь рядом с тобой. Я на самом деле вернулся, - он показывает рукой в перчатке на свой висок, - всего несколько месяцев назад, но ощущаю, что скучал по тебе семьдесят лет. Это сводит с ума.  
  
Даже во время разговора об этом Баки чувствует воспоминания, наполняющие его, проходящие через него, вокруг него. Годы желания Стива, обладания Стивом ослепляют своей интенсивностью.   
  
\- Я не понимаю, - наконец признается он. - Ты можешь выбрать кого угодно из целого мира, а ты выбрал наемника с амнезией?  
\- Я выбрал своего лучшего друга, - говорит Стив с легкой улыбкой. - Просто так получилось, что я люблю тебя, поэтому я хочу этого. Выбор за тобой. И если ты скажешь «нет», честно, ничего страшного, только бы ты был в порядке, но... разве ты не хочешь в конце концов прийти домой?  
\- А где он? - задумчиво спрашивает Баки.  
\- Там, где мы его вместе построим, думаю.  
Несколько секунд Баки не может говорить. Когда он отвечает, его голос дрожит.  
\- Господи, Стив, ты заранее пишешь, что будешь говорить?  
\- Я просто говорю то, о чем думаю, - Стив ерзает на месте. - Кстати, эм, мне бы переодеться в более свободные штаны.  
\- Ты можешь здесь разобраться с этим, - предлагает Баки. - Я мог бы остаться. - Он делает глубокий вдох, собирая силы в кулак. - Я хочу видеть. Я хочу остаться.  
  
Это пугает так, как пугала его возвращавшаяся память, ему кажется, что земля уходит из-под ног. Стив сотрясает его до глубины. Но Баки понял, что может пережить такое землетрясение, а новая почва перевешивает страх.  
Стив медленно расстегивает штаны, не сводя глаз с Баки.  
\- Мы могли бы использовать ту светофорную систему, - предлагает он.  
\- Конечно. Зеленый. Покажи, что у тебя есть, - говорит Баки, и Стив медленно расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, наблюдая, как Баки наблюдает за ним. Стив даже закатывает рукава, расстегнув манжеты.   
\- Роджерс, ты тянешь время? - спрашивает Баки. Может, он не помнит правды, может, на самом деле Стиву не нравится, когда на него смотрят или...  
\- Может, я просто хочу устроить шоу, - говорит Стив и смотрит на него через ресницы. И этот взгляд такой грязный, такой знакомый, что Баки выдыхает через зубы.  
\- Продолжай, - хрипло подначивает он на случай, если Стив решит остановиться. Стив стягивает штаны и белье с бедер. В тусклом свете его пах закрыт тенью. Свет отражается от покрытого каплями пота пресса.  
\- Я хочу говорить с тобой. Можно?  
\- Да, - говорит Баки, уже немного задыхаясь. Ему тепло и кажется, что его кожа ему мала. Стив светится под приглушенными лампами, его кожа гладкая, член тяжелый между его ног, когда он оборачивает ладонь вокруг него и один раз, медленно, проводит от основания к концу.  
\- Ты тоже говори со мной, - твердо отвечает Стив.  
\- Ты чертовски хорошо выглядишь, Стив, - реагирует Баки, слова сами сыпятся из него. - Я вспоминал кое-что из прошлого, твой вкус, ты создаешь лавину в моей голове. Каждая мысль о тебе. Я хотел быть твоим так сильно, что думал, что это у меня это на лице написано.  
\- О Боже, - Стив не может держать глаза открытыми, когда двигает кулаком, его ресницы трепещут. - Я тоже, мой, да, пожалуйста...  
  
Баки двигается вперед, к нему, падает на колени на пол между ними. Поток внутри него теперь постоянный, монотонный рычащий шум, и он думает, что мог бы жить с такой яркостью, она не такая непереносимая, как ему казалось. Солнце, а не пожар.  
  
\- Да, все еще твой, - соглашается он. - Все еще хочу тебя, ты нужен мне, хочу дотронуться до тебя в следующий раз, хочу, чтобы ты прижал меня и...  
Стив выгибается, хватая ртом воздух, когда кончает в сжатую руку.  
\- Блять, блять, можно дотронуться до тебя, пожалуйста..?  
\- Скоро, - обещает Баки. - Я хочу, правда, скоро. - Он протягивает собственную дрожащую руку и касается колена Стива.  
*  
Другая ночь, другой мотель. Баки становится предсказуем, и он знает, что это плохая идея, даже когда стучит в дверь номера Стива. Тот, как всегда, впускает его, и, как всегда, там только одна кровать. После ужина Стив расслабляет его медленными прикосновениями, они лежат близко — кожа к коже. Стив мягко целует его, поднимает руку и зарывается в длинные волосы Баки, пальцами проводит по коже. Баки замирает, и Стив тоже.  
  
\- Нормально?  
\- Желтый. Не удерживай голову.  
\- Понял.  
  
Стив осторожно передвигает руку, чтобы провести по плечу. Баки вновь потихоньку расслабляется и почти час проводит так, потираясь о бедро Стива, прежде чем его сотрясает оргазм, захлестывая его ожидаемой волной, теплой и сладкой. Когда он наконец засыпает, страх, никуда не девшийся из его сознания, забрасывает его в кошмар.  
  
В его сне они здесь, они приковывают его, голова в той машине, которая сотрет его воспоминания, и во сне Стив рядом с ним, и они заберут и его...  
  
Когда он просыпается, еще до того, как он осознает, где он, он вытаскивает нож из-под подушки, снимает с него чехол и одним движением подносит к горлу Стива.  
\- Тише, Бак. Ты в безопасности, - говорит Стив с натянутым спокойствием со своего места рядом с Баки. - Я услышал, что у тебя кошмар. Как раз собирался разбудить тебя.  
\- Дерьмо, - Баки переворачивает нож в руке и протягивает его Стиву рукояткой вперед. Левая рука — тверже камня. Дрожащую правую он зарывает под одеяло.  
Стив берет нож, осматривает.  
\- Хороший. Где ты его взял?  
Это пятидюймовый двухсторонний траншейный нож, анодированный матовым черным, чтобы сталь не отражала свет.  
\- Украл после того, как сбросил свое оружие. Где-то в Колумбии, я уже забыл. В каком-то магазине для богатых ублюдков, которые хотят убивать диких животных, - дыхание Баки стихает.  
\- Я никогда особо не пользовался ножом. Научишь меня когда-нибудь. - Стив проводит одним пальцем по лезвию, проверяет кончик на подушечке пальца. - Острый.  
\- Осторожнее, - говорит Баки. Стив рассматривает кончик ножа как-то странно, как он не понимает, сонно и пристально.  
Стив отдает нож обратно Баки, рукоятка вперед.  
\- Он острый, - повторяет. - Ты мог бы, наверное, написать на мне свое имя этим концом.  
  
Баки пялится на него. В этот момент ничто не имеет смысла, а потом он понимает, и от этого только хуже. Стив что, думает, что он будет его пытать? Стиву нужно понять, что он не собирался доставать нож, что он больше никогда специально не ранит его. Он поспешно берет нож и откладывает его на столик у кровати, отвернув от Стива.  
  
\- Прости, - говорит тот. - Я, эм, я не знаю, почему это сказал.  
\- Иногда такую херню несешь, - выдавливает Баки. Его голос кажется ему слабым. - Что... Это проверка? Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, я никогда... - Преуменьшение, но его мысли двигаются лишь в половину скорости.  
\- Вот поэтому это было бы безопасно, - говорит Стив. - Было бы больно, но ты бы не причинил мне боль. И мне было бы чем тебя вспоминать, когда ты уйдешь... Куда бы ты ни ходил днем.  
\- Не притворяйся, что не следишь за мной, - Баки пытается разозлиться, но не может ни о чем думать, не видя нож, врезающийся в Стива, он застрял в этом тусклом страхе, будто в остатках плохого сна.  
\- С Остина прекратил. Ты все равно возвращаешься. - Его взгляд нежный. Он не боится. Баки отворачивается.  
\- Нам надо поспать, - говорит Баки, убирая нож в чехол и вставляя его между матрасом и корпусом кровати, где ему придется сначала постараться поискать его.  
  
Но он все равно думает об этом потом, уставившись в темноту открытыми глазами. Стив хочет, чтобы он порезал его кожу ножом. Он смутно помнит, что Стиву нравилось, когда его немного шлепали, но не помнит, почему сам Баки соглашался.  
Потом в его голове проворачивается идея, Стив, говорящий ему, что делать, _ударь меня-дотронься до меня-пометь меня_ , Стив, позволяющий ему выкручивать ощущения из его тела, Стив, полностью ему доверяющий.  
*  
\- Дай мне это, - говорит ему Стив, когда Баки отворачивается. - Покажи же, ну, - он лежит на постели, полностью голый, Стив рядом опирается на локоть, его огромная ладонь сжимает член Баки, и он с жадностью наблюдает за лицом Баки.  
\- Господи, - Баки глотает воздух, - ты меня трахнуть хочешь или вызвать сердечный приступ?   
Баки чувствует себя выставленным напоказ и отчаянно желающим что-то, что не может назвать.  
  
\- У меня есть еще идеи, - хрипло говорит Стив. Баки не единственный нуждающийся. - Я хочу, чтобы ты пометил меня. Растянул меня левой рукой, твои большие и жесткие пальцы внутри меня. Боже, я хочу сделать все с тобой.  
\- Говори мне, что делать, - спрашивает-приказывает Баки, - чтобы я знал. Скажи мне.  
\- Поцелуй меня еще раз, - Стив склоняется ближе к нему и открывает рот, прижимаясь к Баки, целует его, пока губы Баки не становятся скользкими от слюны и не покалывают немного от давления. - Ты будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу, - шепчет он в его рот.  
\- Что-то новенькое, - говорит Баки, пытаясь быть сдержанным. Стив смеется.  
\- И правда, - соглашается он. - Дай мне свою руку.   
Баки протягивает ее, и Стив поднимает ладонь так, чтобы она лежала у него на затылке, а сам двигается в это время, чтобы оседлать бедра Баки, его член соблазнительно задевает стояк Баки.  
\- Тяни, сильно.  
Баки держит волосы Стива и тянет, стойкое напряжение. Стив беззвучно открывает рот, его голова следует назад за тягой. Баки расслабляется, и Стив открывает полуприкрытые веки, чтобы злобно на него посмотреть.  
\- Давай, тяни.  
Баки садится, чтобы укусить Стива в горло, и делает, как ему сказано, в этот раз резким рывком. Стив выдает короткий, оборванный стон. Забытый член Баки немного дергается из-за звука, и он толкается вперед, чтобы прижать его к заднице Стива.  
\- Хорошо? - спрашивает он. Ему нужно услышать это от Стива.  
\- Очень хорошо, - уверяет Стив, последняя «о» растягивается, когда Баки вновь тянет за волосы.   
  
Баки хочет быть ближе, прочувствовать кожу и сердцебиение. Он хочет, чтобы Стив чувствовал себя так же открыто и чувствительно, как Баки. _Попроси меня-попроси меня-попроси меня-прикажи мне_ , повторяет он в голове, умоляя без слов.  
\- Порежь меня, - говорит Стив. - Оставь на мне свое имя.  
Баки тихо скулит, отклоняясь назад и нащупывая нож — крошечный, с фиксированным лезвием, острый и тщательно очищенный. Когда они планировали это, Баки настоял на новом ноже, чем-то без воспоминаний. Он прокручивает его в блестящих металлических пальцах. Стив смотрит на поворот лезвия.  
\- Твои инициалы, - приказывает он. - Вот здесь. - Он указывает на грудь, слева, под соском, прямо над сердцем. Стив до боли сентиментален и даже не пытается скрыть это. Он всегда тянулся к боли таким образом.  
  
\- Потому что ты любишь меня, - выдавливает Баки из сжавшегося горла.  
\- Потому что ты любишь меня, - поправляет Стив. - Потому что я хочу, чтобы было достаточно больно, чтобы я видел звезды, когда ты меня трахнешь.  
  
Баки поднимает нож, перекладывает его в правую руку, удерживая один палец на лезвии, чтобы не дрожало. Он делает поверхностный вертикальный порез одним взмахом, первая часть J. Стив оборачивает пальцы вокруг запястья Баки, другой рукой поддерживает его локоть.  
\- Продолжай. - Эрекция Стива прижимается к животу Баки, сдвигается с каждым вдохом, оставляя мелкие капли смазки.  
Баки прорезает горизонтально, чтобы закончить J, потом начинает B, фокусируясь на идеальной и порванной коже на груди Стива, отключая все прошлое и настоящее. Пальцы Стива сжимаются на его руке, когда он заканчивает и собирается отодвинуть ее. Баки поднимает голову и видит, что зрачки у Стива не меньше дайма* в приглушенном свете.  
\- Что насчет второй 'B'? - спрашивает Стив.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Стив бездыханно усмехается.  
\- Мной можно стекло разбивать, так что как думаешь?  
\- Ты такой... - Баки смотрит на грудь Стива, на свое имя поверх его сердца. - Да, - говорит он, чувствуя что-то похожее на благоговение внутри, и поднимает нож.  
  
Стерильная перевязка готова на столике. Баки смазывает порезы антисептиком, потом покрывает бинтом, приклеивая его по краям.  
\- Я и так бы нормально зажил, - говорит Стив, улыбаясь. Он выглядит так, будто под кайфом.  
\- Я хотел это сделать, - отвечает Баки, целуя впадинку на горле Стива. - Сколько лет тебя подлатать не было шанса.  
\- Если ты закончил, санитар? - Стив протягивает руку между их ног, чтобы подхватить член Баки и прижать к своему, сжимая их в ладони. Баки коротко закрывает глаза из-за ощущений, потом откидывается назад на локтях, наблюдая за Стивом и его забинтованным сердцем. Стив проводит рукой пару раз.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, хочешь остановиться?  
\- Если ты сейчас остановишься, - серьезно заявляет Баки, - я на твоем чертовом сверкающем щите напишу «динамщик ебаный». Не смей останавливаться... - но Стив хихикает, как последний идиот, и расслабляет руки.  
\- О Боже, заткнись и дай смазку, - говорит Стив, еще посмеиваясь. - У тебя самые ужасные фразочки во время секса.  
\- Они тебе нравятся, - отвечает Баки, открывая крышку бутылочки и размазывая содержимое по пальцам.  
\- Что мне бы понравилось, это твои... - Стив обрывает предложение, когда Баки сдвигается по кровати ниже и прижимает один смазанный металлический палец ко входу. - Д-да, это.  
  
Ощущения у левой руки слабые, но Баки чувствует печной жар внутри Стива, растягивая его до двух, потом до трех пальцев.  
\- И как? - спрашивает он.  
\- Большие, такие твердые, я думал, что они будут холодными, но... блять, здесь, да, - Стив на некоторое время не заинтересован в разговоре, толкаясь на руку Баки так, что нормальному человеку бы грозила серьезная травма запястья.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просит Баки, держась за корпус кровати для устойчивости. - Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , позволь трахнуть тебя.  
\- Еще один палец.  
Баки издает такой звук, будто он умирает, но прижимает мизинец к трем другим и проталкивается в тугое кольцо мышц. Он чувствует, как у Стива дрожат бедра, где они прижаты к нему. Он задерживается на месте, позволяет ему привыкнуть.  
  
В конце концов Стив двигается, глубоко дыша.  
\- Да, - говорит Стив, и его голос медленный, сладкий и темный, как меласса. Он открывает глаза. Его лицо настолько спокойное, что могло бы казаться пустым, если бы не бесконечная глубина голубых глаз. Баки прикусывает губу.  
\- Да? - сипло спрашивает он. Вытаскивает пальцы медленно, поглаживает вход большим пальцем.  
\- Да, давай. - Стив переваливается на бок, будто в нем нет костей, и вытягивается на простынях, мокрый и вытраханный.  
  
Баки переворачивается так, чтобы накрыть тело Стива своим, подводит член смазанной рукой ко входу и входит одним долгим, плавным толчком, впитывая каждый дюйм проникновения в задницу Стива. Стив выгибается, внезапно вновь требовательный, и они находят ритм, в котором Стив может дрочить себе и из-за которого у Баки подгибаются пальцы.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просит Баки, его рот слишком привык умолять, чтобы перестать сейчас, хотя у него уже есть все, что он хочет.  
Глаза Стива открываются, и голубой в них полыхает. Он смотрит Баки прямо в глаза и впивается пальцами в перевязку на груди, в инициалы Баки.  
\- Мой, - говорит Стив, голос хриплый и яростный. Его лицо — этюд удовольствия и боли, так хорошо смешанных, что Баки не может различить их. Сам он, чувствуя близость конца, в последний раз сильно толкается, и этот момент растягивается жидким стеклом, когда он кончает, задыхаясь.  
\- Стив...  
Стив кончает следом, сжимаясь вокруг члена Баки, вытягивая из него остатки пульсирующего удовольствия. Они лежат в соединении почти минуту, долгая пауза. Баки осторожно выходит, его смягчившийся член скользкий из-за его же спермы. Он прижимается лицом к шее Стива и оборачивается вокруг него, сплетая их ноги. Он пробегает пальцами через сперму на животе Стива, упиваясь жаркой кожей под ней и слабым хлористым запахом в воздухе. Стив перехватывает его ладонь и обсасывает его пальцы, вылизывая и вызывая у Баки дрожь и неконтролируемый поток слов.  
\- Ты, да, твой, мой, - он целует Стива, сбито и слишком широко открыв рот, зубами цепляясь за его нижнюю губу. Впервые за долгое время он чувствует, что его кожа ему в самый раз.  
*  
\- Знаешь, я бы хотел свою кровать, - печально сказал Стив, рассматривая новую длинную трещину в дереве корпуса. - Какую-нибудь большую и крепкую. И матрас, на котором никто больше не спал.  
\- Можно было бы найти квартиру, чтобы было куда ее ставить, - задумчиво говорит Баки.  
Стив поднимает голову, на его лице быстро растягивается улыбка.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну, тебе бы не пришлось гоняться за мной по всей стране.  
  
Рука Баки находит ладонь Стива, и он сжимает крепче некуда.  
*  
Лишь тебя увижу - уж я не в силах  
Вымолвить слова.  
Но немеет тотчас язык, под кожей  
Быстро легкий жар пробегает, смотрят,  
Ничего не видя, глаза, в ушах же -  
Звон непрерывный.  
Потом жарким я обливаюсь, дрожью  
Члены все охвачены, зеленее  
Становятся травы, и вот-вот как будто  
С жизнью прощусь я,  
Но терпи, терпи: чересчур далёко  
Все зашло...  
  
\- Сапфо, 31 фрагмент.


End file.
